


Straying

by Junkfoodmonkey



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkfoodmonkey/pseuds/Junkfoodmonkey
Summary: Murdock gets a little lost.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Straying

Murdock woke up as the van bumped over a pothole.

He closed his eyes again, trying to drop right back off, but some tapping sounds disturbed him. He opened his eyes to see Amy typing on… Murdock frowned. On what exactly? He’d never seen anything like it before. It looked like some kind of portable typewriter, but with a screen instead of a piece of paper.

“What are you doing?” Murdock said.

“Just typing up my blog,” Amy said.

“You know,” Face said. He had another of the typewriters on his knee and was tapping away too. “The ‘I’m not with the A-Team, I just happen to be around when they do cool stuff’ blog.” He winked at Amy, who grinned back at him.

Since he hadn’t understood Amy’s answer, Murdock tried Face instead. “So what are you doing?”

“Updating our face book page. We picked up another twenty-seven friends. And we’ve got over fifty more subscribers to our you tube channel just since this morning.”

Well, that wasn’t any more illuminating. Murdock understood the words Face used, but the combination of them made no sense. He looked at the front seats of the van. BA was driving as usual and Hannibal seemed to be talking into a small transistor radio. And people called Murdock crazy!

“Um, where am I?” Murdock said.

“About sixty miles out of LA,” Face said, glancing out of the windshield. “Of course, we’d be home already if BA would use the g p s.”

“I don’t need no satellite to tell me where LA is,” BA grumbled.

“You do when we have to take a hundred-mile diverson into the hills to avoid Decker,” Face said. “Good thing that kid tweeted us about the ambush, or we’d be trending right now.” He smiled at the baffled Murdock. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back for dinner. I know you like to get your pod cast out on time.”

“What?”

“Nice!” Hannibal said, taking the transistor radio away from his ear and poking it. It made a chiming sound. “My agent just negotiated a nice fat fee for the voice work on the Aquamaniac extreme game.”

“How many different ways can you say ‘grr’?” Face asked and Amy giggled.

“I thought you were your own agent?” Murdock said.

“I fired myself, remember? After that fiasco over the audio commentary for the ‘Return of the Aquamaniac’ four-disk director’s cut collector’s special edition blue ray.”

Once again, Murdock understood the words, but could make no sense of the sentence.

“You okay, Murdock?” Face asked. “You seem kind of spacey.”

“I… think I’m a bit lost,” Murdock said.

“We ain’t lost,” BA insisted.

“Is it your new meds maybe?” Face asked. “What’s the name again? I’ll google them to see what side effects they have.”

“Google?” That sounded like something babies did. Hannibal was poking the radio he held. No, not a radio. Murdock grabbed it. It was a television! It had a tiny screen that changed when he touched a coloured shape on it. An animated picture of an envelope flashed by. Another couple of pokes and music burst from it. Murdock gasped and dropped it onto his knee. Hannibal took it back.

“That’s incredible!”

Hannibal shrugged. “It’s okay, but I’m thinking of trading it in for a blackberry.”

Murdock stared for a while. “Um, well, blackberries are… tasty, I guess.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Face said, looking at Murdock with concern now, Amy doing the same, her fingers no longer tapping.

“I’m… fine,” Murdock said. “I think I just need to go back to sleep now.” He curled in on himself on his seat. Face and Amy went back to typing. Hannibal started talking to his little TV again, as if it was a phone. Murdock closed his eyes…

Murdock woke up as the van bumped over a pothole.

He sat up with a gasp, staring around the van. Face looked up from his newspaper. Amy stopped writing, paused with the pen hovering over her notebook.

“You okay, Murdock?” she asked.

“Where am I?” Murdock said.

“Lost,” Face said, frowning at the front of the van.

“We ain’t lost,” BA insisted.

“Oh yeah?” Face said. “We just passed that same farm two hours ago. Hannibal, get the map out, please.”

“I don’t need no map to tell me where LA is,” BA said, glaring at Face in the rear-view mirror.

Murdock grinned and flopped back in his seat.

“Sure you’re okay?” Amy said.

“Fine, fine,” Murdock said, nodding. “I think I just… strayed a little.”


End file.
